Due to exponential growth in the demand for radio frequency (RF), the radio spectrum is extremely crowded and becoming more crowded every day. Multiple wireless systems are allocated in close proximity or even in the same radio spectrum. As a result, optimum performance of one system cannot be achieved due to interference caused by another system, including narrowband interference of a wideband signal, remote wideband interference, and co-site interference. Each of these interference-related issues is challenging and critically important to efficient spectrum use. For maximum utilization of wireless equipment a system that seamlessly allows existing communication equipment to operate in harmony with interfering transmitters is required.